


I saw them in free period

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Other, and pining, its a mix of fluff and angst, protect patton at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Sequel to ‘I saw him in free period’





	1. Chapter 1

Patton first noticed Roman Prince the day of a test in one of their shared classes.

The blond had always seemed to notice Roman and his friends whenever they were around.

But he didn’t want to fall in love, because that would only cause him to get hurt.

He had seen his parents’ marriage fall apart and had always been convinced falling in love only leads to pain.

Patton had seen Roman that day, but decided it was more important to pass the test than to pine and gaze at someone who he’d never even have the courage to properly talk to in the first place.

There was no point, even if he had to admit that there was no denying how cute Roman was.

At least he passed the test.

Patton didn’t expect two similar incidents to happen, but each time with different people.


	2. Chapter 2

Patton had accidentally caught Logan’s eye when he passed the other while leaving the library.

Even if his heart disagreed, Patton knew there was no point in trying. He knew exactly what Logan thought of feelings, describing them as the “bane of my existence”, and that’s a direct quote.

And even if Logan actually accepted the fact that he had emotions and it was perfectly okay and normal, Patton couldn’t screw everything up and send him back to square one with an out of nowhere confession.

Patton would be okay, even if he had feelings for two different people and when he was alone at night in his room he’d cry himself to sleep.

It was fine, it would be fine. Everything was fine.

As long as he told himself that then maybe one day he’d believe it.

Until then, Patton didn’t know how it could get any worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Patton had accidentally bumped into Virgil a few days after the Logan incident.

“Sorry,” he said quietly, voice like a whisper.

And also praying that Virgil wouldn’t be able to tell he’d cried himself to sleep (again) the night before.

Virgil smiled, ever so slightly, and that was all it took.

Patton excused himself and proceeded to go to the bathroom, lock himself in a stall, and start crying.

Great, this was just great.

Love doesn’t end well, it never would.

Patton’s parents couldn’t make it work, there was no way he could with three different people.

It would hurt more than anything not to have them, but he was willing to go through that pain.

They would be happier without him anyway, they already were.


	4. Chapter 4

On a faithful day, the trio had approached Patton outside of free period.

They asked if he wanted to be friends with them.

And Patton accepted, because even if romantically it wouldn’t work, it was better than being alone.

He was so tired of being alone, feeling empty all the time.

Being friends with the three of them didn’t make that feeling go away completely, but hanging out through the school day and after school, and texting late at night, Patton made a lot of great memories.

And for a while, the pain was forgotten. It faded like the nights he used to spend crying himself to sleep.

Then there was another faithful day.

Virgil had asked Patton to come over to his house that night, Roman and Logan would be there too.

Apparently the emo couldn’t specify why, only that it was important.

Patton was a little fearful, his mind already listing a whole bunch of reasons and scenarios about why they needed to talk, but vocally he agreed to meet up.

That night, when the four of them were together, Patton could tell immediately something was going on.

Roman, Logan and Virgil all looked nervous about something. Which left Patton to worry about whatever he could have done wrong for them to want to have this talk.

“We’ve been wanting to ask you this for some time now, but it has taken a lot of effort to actually have the confidence to say it,” Logan started.

“The thing is, we kind of....all fell in love with you,” Roman continued.

Patton could feel his heart completely stop in his chest, and the tears starting to come up in his eyes.

“And....we really want to try being in a....a relationship with you,” Virgil finished.

There was silence, which dragged out for at least a minute.

Finally, Patton carefully wiped at his eyes with his pulled up sleeves.

And very quietly whispered, “You shouldn’t feel that way about me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil was the first one to move forward, and even then it was barely an inch.

“Patton, why would you say that?” His voice was barely a whisper.

The blond haired boy started crying as he struggled to answer. “Because it’s true! No one ever loves me.”

“Falsehood,” replied Logan, stepping forward and ever so carefully wiping Patton’s tears away. 

“We all love you, and only want the best for you,” Roman added, stepping forward.

“I know you’re probably scared of getting hurt, but I promise that’s the last thing we’d ever want for you,” Virgil said.

Patton smiled through the tears, and nodded.

“Okay, I’m in.”

.........

The four of them stayed strong in their relationship all through the rest of high school, and fled town together in the middle of the night after graduating.

Patton finally learnt that love was possible, and beautiful, and crazy.

There had been some bumps in the road, but ultimately they were happy.

Roman, Logan and Virgil had kept their promise and Patton was finally okay.

He was happy and loved, and he loved his three boyfriends with all his heart.


End file.
